Dificil de igualar
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Un día frío, frío como mi corazón…. Estas son la palabras q dice Quatre cuando recuerda aquel amor q de pronto se ha ido de su lado sin alguna razon.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic contiene yaoi… basado en Gundam. Propiedad de Sunreis… mejor no digo mas… todos los derechos son de ellos. jajajajaj_

_**DIFICIL DE IGUALAR**_

Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka

Pareja: Trowa X Quatre

Un día frío, frío como mi corazón…. Estas son la palabras q dice Quatre mientras mira por la ventana llover a cantaros, se acuerda de aquella persona que lo hizo feliz y que ahora se ha ido para no volver.

- Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos aquella vez, en los gundams, recuerdo su expresión fría, pero a la vez hermosa, esa mirada que se poso sobre mí, también la linda música que tocamos juntos, mientras esperábamos una nueva misión.

Todo comenzó después de la terrible guerra que por fin y hace varios años había terminado, El hermoso rostro de Trowa se mostraba un poco confundido, ya no tendría nombre y a pesar de q Dúo le dijo que se lo dejará, el sentía como si algo le faltará. Quatre le miraba fijamente y decidió acercársele por fin, sin miedos y con la esperanza de un largo porvenir. Quatre se mostraba sonriente y feliz, los demás chicos lo notaban, pero no sabían la razón de aquella felicidad, q a pesar de q el siempre fue alegre se le veía algo distinto, algo en su rostro reflejaba algo más.

Si el sueño de Quatre se había hecho realidad, se arriesgo y lo obtuvo, Trowa decidió quedarse con el, y esto lo hacia muy feliz.

Varios años pasaron y la felicidad de Quatre iba en aumento, sentía q nada lo alejaría de la persona que amaba, eso creía el.

Flash Back.  
Aquel día Quatre regresaba de un largo paseo que decidió dar en la mañana y buscar algo hermoso para traer a casa. Pero algo en la mirada de Trowa le hizo cambiar su bella sonrisa, por una cara de sombro y dolor.

----------------------------------------------

_Ya q te vas de mi, tu sabrás las razón._

_Y no pude evitarlo yo quise y tu decidiste dejarme_

_Y buscar otro rumbo,_

_Hiriendo mi corazón._

----------------------------------------------

- Quatre, yo tengo que irme.

- Porque dices eso Trowa? Por q te tienes q ir?

- Tengo algo que hacer.

- Dime todo Trowa, yo creo que te comprenderé. Te esperaré, no importa.

- Lo siento pero creo que no regresaré.

- Que dices Trowa, por q no…. (Lagrimas empiezan a recorrer aquel angelical rostro)

- Lo siento Quatre… yo….

No dice nada y más y sale corriendo, Quatre trata de alcanzarlo pero Trowa siempre ha sido muy hábil en escabullirse. Quatre cae al suelo, la tristeza no lo deja correr más, no entiende lo que paso.

----------------------------------------------

_Se quedaran en ti, las huellas de mi amor,_

_La angustia de tenerte, perderme de poder amarte_

_Y olvidarte por q tu lo has querido… fue tu propia decisión._

----------------------------------------------

Pero Quatre no se rindió y lo busco hasta q lo localizo en una colonia, allí con ella, en el circo, por q se había ido, por q con ella, preguntas q solo el podía contestarle, pero querría contestarle Trowa?. Vio por completo el acto, escondido para q Trowa no lo viera y huyera de nuevo, quería respuestas y sobre todo, a él también, espero con paciencia hasta que el publico se fue, con cautela y sigilo fue por detrás de la carpa, aún recordaba que Trowa tomaba café después de la función. Allí estaba sentado mirando el fuego, que bello se veía cuando su fría mirada no estaba en este mundo, viajando por los rincones de su alma y corazón. Quatre decidió acercársele pero algo se lo impidió. Era ella, Catherine que se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Quatre se quedo inmóvil, su mirada ahora reflejaba dolor, dolor de alma y de un corazón roto. Ahora quería respuestas más que nada, su imaginación había volado en muchas sospechas. Pero no se sintió con el valor de afrontarlo en el momento, decidió retirarse y volver otro día, no quería verse débil cuando pidiera respuestas a aquella persona que amaba y q ahora le rompía el corazón.

Paso varios días en el pueblo, en un pequeño hotel, solo salía para verle en su acto, para contemplarlo en las sombras, solo hasta que su corazón le permitiera verle frente a frente y hacerles las preguntas, esas que le rompían de nuevo el corazón, pero era necesarias hacerlas.

--------------------------------------------

_Se que vendrán muchas dificultades, se que me espera un oscuro camino,_

_Se q va a ser difícil conformarme,_

_Será una aventura muy dura para mí._

_Yo se q nunca voy a conformarme_

_Tú me arrancaste el alma por dejarme._

_--------------------------------------------_

Era el día definitivo, tras una semana de larga espera, de verlo y disfrutarlo en silencio. Como todas esas noches, espero que terminara el acto y lo volvió a encontrar mirando el fuego y esperando un café, conocía sus manías, porque se habían vuelto las suyas también, conocía sus miradas, por que la disfrutaba todas. Pero lo mismo fue para el?

No lo sabia y pronto tendría la respuesta. Quatre se acerco lentamente por la espalda de Trowa

Y sin decir más lo saluda.

- Hola Trowa, tiempo sin verte.

- (Trowa queda paralizado al escuchar esa voz, sin mirarle) Como te ha ido Quatre?  
- Mal, gracias a ti.

- Tú eres una persona fuerte, y sabes como superar las cosas, lo has hecho en muchas oportunidades.

-Fácil decirlo verdad? Sabes bien que son cosas muy diferentes.

- Podría ser, eso no lo se.

- Solo vine a preguntarte por q?

- Te dije, no puedo decírtelo

- Es acaso por ella?

- Solo son mis razones.

- No puedo creértelo, necesito saberlo, no sabes que difícil pueden ser las cosas…

- Quatre, tu encontraras a alguien que te merezca, yo no lo hago, así que tuve q irme.

- Que no me mereces? Esos son bobadas Trowa, solo bobadas.

- No lo son para mí, yo ya tome una decisión y no cambiaré.

----------------------------------------------

_Y llegaran a mi oportunidades de pronto muy grandes pero no sabrán ti_

_No será lo mismo yo te veo tan grande, tan incomparable, difícil de igualar._

_No será lo mismo yo te veo tan grande, tan incomparable, difícil de igualar._

_Por q no estas conmigo todo, todo me sabe a nada._

_Por q no te tengo, todo, todo me sabe a nada,_

----------------------------------------------

- No entiendes mi corazón, mis sentimientos, ya nada es lo mismo, no es igual, me haces falta en los días, en las noches, en los atardeceres….

(Trowa no dice nada, y una lágrima rodea la mejilla de Quatre)

No entiendes Trowa, yo te amo, es difícil para ti aceptarlo? La vida no es la misma, para mi no vale la pena, si estoy lejos de ti.

- No, tú eres el que no entiende, yo tengo mis razones para alejarme.

- Dímelas.

- Eso no puedo hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------

_Nunca se me ocurrió preparar en mí, algo que en hoy en día siquiera y calmará la angustia,_

_Que acaba poco a poco mi vida, habiendo en mi alma tanto amor, y me pregunto hoy_

_Por q te di mi amor, te entregue mi vida y no eres sangre de mi sangre_

_Te quiero y por Dios te juraría que de pronto más q a mi._

-----------------------------------------------

- Sabes q no es justo, al menos merezco una explicación, necesito una explicación. Acaso fui yo?

- No tiene nada que ver contigo, solo soy yo.

- Es difícil entenderte, y realmente no puedo.

- Es difícil pero pronto te acostumbraras.

- Acostumbrarme? Como acostúmbrame a vivir sin la persona más importante para mi?

- (silencio)

- Dame la respuesta? Acaso tú puedes?

- Eso es diferente, tú lo sabes bien.

- Diferente en que sentido?

- En que tu vives con el sentimiento, yo no.

- Que dices? Eso significa que no te importe? Que no te importo?

- (Trowa se voltea y lo mira directo a los ojos) Debes pensar lo que más te convenga.

----------------------------------------------

_Por q en el mundo habrá tanta ironía,_

_En el amor y la esperanza mía._

_Por que lo bueno se convierte en malo,_

_Gana la injusticia y sufre el corazón._

_Por q el dolor se convierte en la brisa_

_En huracán si es una suave brisa_

_Todo se ha terminado y tus caricias las perdí de vista_

_Por tu bendita decisión._

----------------------------------------------

- Ya entiendo. No te importa lo que piense, así que ni siquiera te importo yo.

- Debes pensar lo que debas pensar.

- Trowa yo….

- No debes de decir nada más. No debiste buscarme, debiste seguir tu vida.

- Fácil decirlo, fácil pensarlo para ti, pero no soy igual a ti, a Heero o Wufei, si me guió por mis sentimientos, por mi corazón.

- Eso siempre lo he sabido.

- Entonces por q? por q me engañaste, por q?

- Quatre, ya no te diré más, es mejor q te vayas.

- Trowa yo….

- Debes irte es mejor así.

Trowa da espalda y se encamina a la carpa, dejando sin palabras a Quatre, que no puede contenerse más, y cae al suelo y queda frío, con todo su corazón hecho polvo, pero podría recuperarse? Podría olvidar al amor de su vida? Nada seria lo mismo, eso lo sabía Quatre, ya nada seria lo mismo.

Fin Flash Back.

----------------------------------------------

_No será lo mismo yo te veo tan grande tan incomparable difícil e igualar._

_Por q no estas conmigo todo, todo me sabe a nada._

_Por q no te tengo todo, todo me sabe a nada,._

_Por q no estas conmigo todo, todo me sabe a nada._

_Por q no te tengo todo, todo me sabe a nada,_

---------------------------------------------

OH mi Trowa, han pasado ya casi 6 meses y no te he olvidado, como podría si para mi eres lo más bello que tuve en la vida. No me quejo de ella, tengo a mis amigos, dinero, pero aún así me haces falta. Tus razones nunca las sabré, por q no quisiste decírmelo, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón y creo que ya no podré enamorarme de nadie más, por q nunca sentí algo así por nadie, solo tu pudiste abrir mi corazón al amor, y aunque las has cerrado yo esperaré a que vuelvas.

- Joven Quatre.

Alguien me esta llamando, pero hoy en este día tan frío mi corazón esta contigo para darte calor en donde estas mi querido Amor. Tengo la esperanza de encontrarte en algún momento, en mi ser lo siento. Hasta entonces cuídate. -- Quatre se levanta y se aleja de la ventana, debe de salir de viaje para una colonia.

- Mi querido Quatre, a pesar de esa tristeza que reflejan tus ojos, aún te ves tan hermoso como siempre. Me encantaría estar allí para calentarte, en cambio solo te miro escondido en este árbol, mojando sin importarme por q solo mirarte de lejos me hace sentir bien. (unas lágrimas rodean su rostro) estas son lágrimas, siempre han estado presentes desde que me aleje de ti, pero te aseguro que es por tu bien. Aunque no te lo diga, yo siempre te he amado y te amare y esta lejanía es por q alguien cercano a ti me hizo ver que si seguía con tigo, no progresarías; estabas olvidando tu vida, tu propia vida, y eso, eso no puedo quitártelo. Tú debes seguir siendo tu mismo a pesar de estar con alguien más; deberías de recordarlo siempre. (suspiro) Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión, pronto volverás y yo nuevamente te cuidare desde este árbol mi joven amor. Hasta pronto.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Notas:** Bueno que les digo yo, ummmmmmmmmmm uu espero les halla gustado, aunque es un poco triste, jajjajajaja. Esta canción es cantada por el binomio de oro., música de mi tierra n-n. Espero sus comentarios a o buenos o malos no importa, así aprenderé un poco más.

Dedicado a mis queridas amigas de siempre. Noin, Mars, Chibi, Michiru, Sakura que les gustan mis historias, debe ser por que son mis amigas… jajajajja

Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yaoi! Este Song fic es Shonen Ai, nn esta basado en Gundams Win y sus derechos están reservados, pero no significa q no me encanten estos chicos jijijiijij._

**_DIFICIL DE IGUALAR_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka

Pareja: Trowa X Quatre

**_EN CASA_**

Ha sido un viaje difícil para Quatre pero su mente ha estado ocupada en el trabajo, pero aunque el no quisiera siempre terminaba pensando en quien le robo el corazón y por las noches solo se escucha los largos y profundos suspiros del joven rubio. Por fin ha llegado el día de regreso a su mansión su larga visita de trabajo ha terminado y puede volver y sumirse en los bellos recuerdos q le quedan y q son lo más importante para el. Pero las preguntas aún rodean su mente, aquella noche cuando quiso hablar con Trowa solo obtuvo un corazón hecho polvo, ya q estuvo roto cuando el se fue de su lado.

Decidió volver solo, no quería q sus sirvientes y amigos lo vieran llorar al entrar a la mansión y los dejo atrás por un día. Dejo su cuarto con una nota en la cual les decía q los vería mañana cuando llegan a la mansión y q ni intentarán regresar antes por q no habían más viajes por ese día.

Todo estaba saliendo como quería nadie lo vio salir del hotel, bueno nadie q le importará por q sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio no lo dejaban pasar desapercibido. Llego al aeropuerto y sintió unas ganas inmensas de ir al circo donde trabaja Trowa, pero renuncio a esa posibilidad por q le sería muy doloroso.

Fue un viaje corto hasta su colonia y lo mismo hasta la mansión. Parecía un fantasma caminando por los terrenos de la mansión la encontró igual de cuando salio de viaje hace ya 3 meses; excepto por la lluvia. Entro a su gran casa y subió lentamente para no ser escuchado hasta su habitación, recordando todos los bellos momentos q vivió con aquel q le rompió el corazón; sollozo y solo unas lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos azules, entro suavemente y al ser ya casi el atardecer su habitación estaba un poco oscura. Con sus pupilas bien dilatadas examinó la habitación pero algo le resultaba extraño, algo no partencia a ella, algo sobraba. Con todo cuidado se acerca a su cama y encontró allí algo q lo sorprendió completamente.

Encontró a un Trowa algo extraño parecía no estar en sí, en sus ojos fríos ahora había nostalgia, se notaba q se había sumido en una completa tristeza. Cuanto tiempo habría estado así? Ahora era tiempo de preguntas y al tratar de hablar con el…

- Trowa….

- Ummmmm….

- Q haces aquí?

- Yo….

- Me buscabas? – A Quatre se le veía pálido pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Yo…

- Trowa estás bien?

Solo conseguía respuestas monosílabas del aquel chico q ahora estaba acostado en su cama, esto empezó a poner en alerta a Quatre, Trowa de por si era reservado pero no a tal extremo de parecer q no está en si, temeroso toco el rostro de su fiel amigo de guerra y lo sintió demasiado caliente.

- Q te ha pasado querido Trowa?

-

Alarmado bajo a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua y busco desesperado un botiquín, pensó q alguien de la servidumbre vendría a ayudarlo pero nadie venía, acoso no había nadie en la mansión? Eso no le importo y hasta q encontró el botiquín saco un remedio para la fiebre un poco de gasa recogió una vasija y subió rápidamente a atender a su enfermo.

----------------------------------------------

_Te invito a pasear_

_Te invito a volar_

_En mi vida hay soledad_

_Y en tus ojos poesía_

----------------------------------------------

Trowa parecía no verlo ni sentirlo, Quatre se acerco y le dio el remedio y fue al baño y lleno la vasija con agua y empezó a hacerles compresas para bajarle la fiebre, en uno de sus movimientos Trowa lo miro como si fuera algo especial.

- Mi ángel!

- Trowa soy yo Quatre, me reconoces?

- Mi ángel! Siento q ya no tengo fuerzas, me siento cansado; acaso bienes por mi?

- Trowa!

- No puedo ir contigo ahora mi ángel, no puedo ir contigo. Yo tengo q cuidarle.

- Cuidarle?

- Si, yo siempre le cuido, aunque últimamente se ve tan triste y lo peor por mi culpa. Pero si el supiera, si el supiera…

- Saber q? Trowa saber q?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por q Trowa quedo en silenció como si se hubiera quedado dormido, pero sus ojos aún estaban abiertos.

----------------------------------------------

_Y si el avión se va_

_Se va lo que se va_

_En casa yo te espero_

_En casa yo estaré_

----------------------------------------------

- Trowa no! Dime q estas bien? Respóndeme – Los ojos de Quatre ahora eran un mar de lágrimas, ya q no veía movimiento alguno en Trowa.

- No te sientas triste mi ángel, te dije q no podía irme aún. – Solo una leve sonrisa relajo a Quatre.

- Eso esperó, eso espero – Dice Quatre ahora llorando de felicidad – Llamare al doctor para q venga urgentemente a tenderte.

Quatre saca su teléfono celular y marca a urgencias y pide una ambulancia, da su dirección y decide esperarla al lado de su querido enfermo.

- Trowa?

- Mi ángel, tú ya debes de saber q lo amo tanto.

- Si lo amabas tanto por q lo dejaste?

- No se si fue un error, pero yo siempre lo cuido.

- Por q lo dejaste?

- Por q decidí dejarlo libre.

- Libre? Para Q?

- Si libre, por q era lo mejor eso me dijo Rashid.

- Rashid?

- Aún recuerdo sus palabras….

**Flash Back**

Quatre había salido temprano como siempre desde q estaban juntos, salía para traer cosas frescas y algunos regalos para Trowa, aunque Trowa le había dicho q no lo hiciera q no era necesario pero para su impulsivo amor no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Rashid ya había estado mirando algo raro a Trowa desde lejos y esa mañana se le acercó.

- Rashid q pasa?

- Por q lo dice usted?

- Me ha estado mirando con algo de furia últimamente.

- Yo…

- Dígame lo q tenga q decirme.

- Pues si así lo quiere seré directo.

- Bien.

- Por su culpa el joven Quatre ha perdido su rumbo.

- Trowa solo mira sin entender.

- Si así es, ya no se preocupa por nada más q usted, perdió su vida, ya no se preocupa por sus negocios ni siquiera por sus amigos. Acaso no lo ha notado?

- No se q quiere decir o insinuar. - Trowa se pone a pensar y si es un poco cierto, Quatre ya no sale por negocios y ya no llama a Duo, Heero o Wufei, por los cuales siempre se había preocupado. –

- El ocupa todo su tiempo es usted, ya no es el mismo de antes.

- Pero el es feliz no?

- Pero no lo será por siempre, cuando se le acabe el dinero o el interés excesivo por usted, ya no tendrá por q luchar, todo estará acabado y por consecuencia… hasta solo.

- No lo creo, Quatre no…

- Si, estará solo por q usted se cansará de él por su excesivo cuidado, y cuando se de cuenta no tendrá nada, nada y por culpa suya.

- Yo nunca lo dejaré.

- Oh, si lo hará. Usted sabe bien q lo hará, se cansará por q en su vida usted no ha tenido alguien a quien valorar o q lo valorará.

- Q insinúa?

- Usted es una persona solitaria q pronto se cansará de ser el centro de atención, eso no va con usted. Solo le gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad q le da ella, y solo ella puede dársela.

- Está equivocado!

- De verdad? Acaso usted sabe quien es? Usted sabe de donde viene? Por lo q tengo entendido usted es piloto de Gundam por casualidad, no por q lo hayan escogido como el resto de los pilotos. Usted ni siquiera sabe como se llama.

Trowa siente q le hierve la sangre de furia pero su forma de ser no lo deja demostrar ese sentimiento q lo invade y no contesta nada.

- Verdad! Ese es el punto, una persona como usted q no sabe quien es, no sabe q quiere en la vida.

- Eso usted no lo sabe.

- Lo se, y por eso el amo Quatre sufrirá y mucho más de lo q usted cree.

Así Rashid termina su discurso y deja a un confundido Trowa en el pasillo.

En la cabeza de Trowa ahora hay un huracán de pensamientos y contradicciones, acaso Rashid tiene razón? Sus ideas vuelan por doquier y recuerda momentos como piloto, cuando por fin se sentía con vida. Con una vida, con una razón de ser. Cuando por fin hizo amigos, los otros pilotos y cuando por fin alguien; Quatre le da un nombre, bueno no exactamente le da, le dice q se quede con aquel por el cual le conocen. Pero la mirada de Quatre está tan llena de vida, podría él mismo quitarle la felicidad? Se cansaría de q alguien estuviera con él? Q alguien lo quisiera, sin saber quien es?

Rato después recuerdos más dolorosos lo invaden: Midii… ese recuerdo lo hacia pensar más en su pasado antes de ser Trowa Barton a ser solo sin nombre, acaso aun pensaba lo mismo q solo era un viajero y q nadie en el espacio espera por el?

El siempre ha estado solo y Quatre no podía perder su vida, por q el si tenia una, tenia familia y muchos amigos por quien preocuparse, el no podía arrebatarle a la vida el más bello ser q jamás conoció, debía dejarlo libre para q viviera, para q volara.

----------------------------------------------

_En tiempos demenciales_

_Empiezo a soñar_

_Imagino tempestades_

_Y dibujo profecías_

----------------------------------------------

Al rato llega Quatre sonriendo sin cesar dejando unas flores en la entrada y trayendo fruta fresca para comer, Trowa sentía q de verdad no podía arrebatarle a la vida aquel ser tan especial

Con tan solo unas pocos palabras y sin dar razón alguna se va corriendo antes de q cambie de opinión. Al principio pensó q alejándose de el podía olvidarlo así q volvió al circo, pero cada día y cada noche pensaba en Quatre. Aquel día cuando apareció de la nada, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, su decisión flaqueo, pero no se rompió y aunque quería abrazarlo y comérselo a besos; tomo su postura de siempre, aquella q nadie podía decir q pensaba o como actuaría, la mascara de siempre la del chico duro y sin sentimientos y marcho de nuevo sin darle las respuestas a ese niño con los ojos más bellos q el allá visto jamás.

Esa noche sus pensamientos se revolvieron con los sentimientos, su vida ahora era menos q antes, se sentía desfallecer a cada minuto sin sentirlo cerca, pero tan cerca lo tenia q podía romperlo. No podía volver con el, pero si podía al menos cuidarlo desde lejos, verlo era la mayor satisfacción q por el momento le quedaba.

Se fue del circo a los pocos días, dejando a Katherin sin explicaciones rumbo a Quatre, por q al menos lo tendría, al menos lo sentiría cerca y lo amaría desde las sombras. Así fue su refugio ahora era el árbol frente al cuarto de Quatre, era un árbol frondoso y no seria visto; se lo propuso a si mismo. Así pasaron los meses y Quatre no recuperaba su alegría, Trowa sentía morirse por cada lágrima derramada, pero pensaba q podría recuperarse, pero cada día q pasaba era igual la tristeza consumía no solo a Quatre si no también al mismo Trowa. Esa tarde de lluvia lo vio partir a un viaje y solo fue capaz de contarle al viento y a la lluvia lo q sentía, quedándose allí para esperarlo, bajo las ramas mojadas del q ahora era su refugio.

----------------------------------------------

_Y si el amor se va_

_Será lo que será_

_En casa yo te espero_

_En casa yo estaré_

_En casa yo te espero_

_Y te acurrucare_

----------------------------------------------

Pero Quatre no regresaba, pasaron una, dos, tres semanas y nada. Trowa se estaba poniendo nervioso algo le pasaría? No ya se hubiera enterado? Y si no fuese así?

Los sirvientes dejaron de venir y eso le ponía a temblar, no… no podía haberle pasado nada malo, por q nunca se lo perdonaría. Pasaron dos semanas más y Trowa desesperado miraba por la ventana esperando verlo llegar, ya no comía nada solo por la ilusión de verlo, podía llover o arder el sol pero el no se movía de su posición… de su árbol… de su confidente.

Una tarde ya muy débil sintió las ansias de tenerlo o al menos oler las dulces colonias con las q se embelezaba cada vez q se acercaba a Quatre, entro torpemente por el marco de la ventana donde algunas veces tocaba flauta para el y se recostó en la cama, la cama q una vez fue suya también y se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Fin del F B.**

- Así pasaron las cosas mi querido ángel.

- Como te pudo haber dicho esas cosas Rashid!

- Por q lo quiere, lo cuida… me imagino.

- Pero no es justo.

- No lo es. Mi Quatre sufre mucho, y siento que lo he perdido por siempre, no regresa y eso me duele, me desgarra…

- Tú lo cuidas y lo esperas desde entonces?

- Si, mi única ilusión es verlo por esa ventana.

Las lágrimas se resbalan por las mejillas de Quatre, el había pensado muchas cosas del por q Trowa se había apartado de el, pero nunca ni en sus mas remotas sospechas, pensó q Rashid, su amigo, su confidente, su cuidador lo habían alejado del amor de su vida.

- Tú te arrepientes de haberlo dejado?

- Oh mi ángel, esa pregunta es la más fácil q he tenido en toda la vida. Claro q si, estos días sin él me han hecho darme cuenta q sin el no soy nada. Q lo amo más q a mi propia vida y mucho más allá de la muerte.

- Mi querido Trowa, soy yo …

- Mi ángel, eso lo se, tu siempre serás mi ángel. Aunque me encantaría decirte todo esto en persona, pero en ese sentido no soy un valiente guerrero, es más fácil pilotear a Heavearms.

- Trowa no te rindas ya volví y pronto vendrá el doctor. - En el fondo se escucha el sonar de una ambulancia – Ves escucha… pronto estaremos juntos.

- Estoy cansado mi ángel… muyy cansado.

- No Trowa no te rindas… - Quatre llora sin control -

- Mi an… …

- TROWA NO!

----------------------------------------------

_Hay un lapso que me abraza_

_Y me atrapa al regresar_

_Me desprendo de tu mano_

_Y me voy amándote_

_Más y más buscándote_

_En donde estés_

----------------------------------------------

Un gran alboroto solo escucha ahora en los pasillos de la gran mansión, los gritos de desesperación hacen llegar a los paramédicos hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban, como pudieron apartaron a Quatre del cuerpo de Trowa y se lo llevaron de inmediato. Este trataba forzadamente y completa desesperado de irse con el en la misma ambulancia pero unos fuertes brazos lo impidieron.

- Quatre reacciona!

- No Trowa no….

- Q dices Quatre, soy yo.

- Trowa…

- Soy yo Wufei... Quatre reacciona….

- Trowa no puede...

Wufei zarandea a Quatre para q lo mire y así reaccione, pero parece casi imposible.

- Quatre no digas eso…

- Trowa esta muerto… Wufei…

- Quatre yo…

- ESTA MUERTO….

Quatre se rompe a llorar en los brazos de Wufei, solloza y golpea suavemente el pecho de su compañero y de pronto las fuerzas abandonan su cuerpo y cae en los brazos de su amigo, Wufei con dificulta y con nerviosismo lo monta en su vehículo y lo lleva también al hospital para q lo revisen y le apliquen un calmante.

----------------------------------------------

_Y si el avión se va_

_Será lo que se va_

_En casa yo te espero_

_En casa yo estaré_

_En casa yo te espero_

_Y te extrañaré_

----------------------------------------------

Wufei llama a sus compañeros expilotos de los gundams, no fue difícil ubicarlos ya q vivían juntos desde ya hace un tiempo cuando Heero por fin se decidió a aceptar sus sentimiento por el lindo trenzado. Esto Hizo tan feliz a Duo q casi toda la galaxia se entero y por consecuencia casi Heero lo mata, gracias a Shinigami sus amigos estaban presentes y lograron calmar los instintos del piloto del Win Zero.

Al llegar Wufei les cuenta q paso y q Quatre no a logrado salir de Shok en el q se encuentra. Los tres reunidos deciden entrar al cuarto de Quatre y hacer q reaccione. Quatre ya llevaba todo un día sedado por q en su desespero no lograba controlarse. Pero para sorpresa de ellos Quatre ya estaba despierto y parecía muy calmado miraba la ventana con la mirada más fija q habían visto y con la nostalgia más grande.

- Quatre…

- Hola Quatre – dice Duo tratando de alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Chicos…les responde Quatre sin muchas ganas.

Todos quedan en un silencio por un segundo, mientras Wufei entra y se acomoda en uno de los rincones del cuarto.

- Gracias chicos por venir.

- No importa Quatre, como te sientes hoy?

- Como quieres q se sienta? – Dice Heero sin preocuparse de los sentimientos de alguno de los dos.

- Q dices Heeero! Por q eres tan malo?

- Tranquilos chicos – responde calmadamente Quatre – No deben de preocuparse por mí.

- Como q no…. TT q malo eres, no nos avisaste cuando empezó todo esto? Yo hubiera venido a apoyarte y de paso le hubiera dado un buen golpe a Trowa!

- Duo…. – dice Heero como en reprimenda.

- Lo siento yo no quería hacerte recordar…

Otra ves quedan en silencio, un silencio de ultra tumba q hace poner a todos incómodos por lo q había pasado. Aunque Quatre no hacía mayor ruido se asomaron un par de lágrimas q rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Ya! - dice Wufei fastidiado por el silencio raro q había en ese momento, desde q se conocieron cuando se reunían nunca existía el silencio. –

- Pero Wufei – responde Duo.

- Ya me canse, yo he venido a verlos y lo q encuentro es todo un desastre.

- No lo regañes……

- No fastidies Duo. Quatre Trowa…

- No lo digas de esa forma Wufei – lo regaña Duo –

- Entonces como más se lo digo?

- Con tacto, lo puedes herir.

Así comienza una suave discusión entre Duo y Wufei, parecía como si se hubieran olvidado de Quatre existía. Quatre los miro y sintió morirse de de nuevo y está reacción la noto Heero q no le ponía atención a esa pelea sin sentido y vio la tristeza q se dibujaba en el rostro de Quatre.

- Quatre… - dice Heero – Trowa esta VIVO!

Quatre habré los ojos y suelta un sollozo y las lagrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas no podía creer lo q Heero le había dicho.

- Heero, q malo eres por q no nos dejaste decirle a nosotros!

- Así siempre es Heero – dice un resignado Wufei.

Heero los mira como si pudiera matarlos solo con rozarlos con la mirada azul cobalto.

- Si Quatre, Trowa está vivo – dice Duo sonriendo de oreja a oreja nn - El médico nos ha dicho q la droga q le diste y las compresas q le hiciste lograron bajar un poco la fiebre y q se desmayo por las pocas fuerzas q ya le quedaban.

- Así es – refuta Wufei – Cuando los paramédicos lo subieron a la ambulancia sintieron la presión muy baja pero la fiebre estaba cediendo ya, así q no murió en tus brazos.

- Y luego dicen q yo soy el inconsciente…. ¬¬ - dice Heero.

- Chicos, yo me siento tan feliz… mi Trowa está vivo y yo….. – rompiéndose a llorar – yo lo extraña mucho.

- No te preocupes Quatre, Trowa está aun débil pero se está recuperando, llegaste de milagro para encontrarlo, el médico dice también q si no lo hubieras encontrado ese día, el caso seria diferente.

- Duo…. – dice Heero – Pronto podrás verlo, ahora descansa tu q nosotros saldremos a ver al doctor.

- Esta bien chicos, vayan yo estaré muy bien ahora.

- Vamos chicos.

Ellos salen del cuarto, pero Quatre ya se está poniendo de pie para buscar a Trowa en todos lados del hospital, pero cuando estaba saliendo la puerta se abre y…

- Joven Quatre!

- Rashid?

- Joven Quatre q hace de pie? Usted todavía no puede caminar.

- Claro q si, además yo quiero ver a Trowa.

- Joven Quatre, lo vera más tarde.

- Pero ya q te veo Rashid, quiero q me digas por q le dijiste eso a Trowa?

- Lo q le dije, yo lo dije por q es la verdad.

- No lo es Rashid, casi destruyes dos vidas.

- Joven yo solo quería verlo feliz, como siempre.

- Mi felicidad esta al lado de Trowa, no lo entiendes?

- Joven yo, yo no lo hice por maldad, yo lo hice…

- Si lo se Rashid, Trowa me comento q de pronto lo hiciste por q me querías.

- El me defendió?

- Aunque no lo creas si, Trowa en sus desvaríos te defendió y creo q te entendió, entendió las razones por las cuales le dijiste eso.

- Joven Quatre… - dice derramando lagrimas por las mejillas -

- Mira Rashid, el error fue mió no te Trowa, pero se muyy bien q mi felicidad depende de q Trowa este a mi lado.

- Yo lo entendí el día de hoy joven Quatre.

- Te prometo Rashid q no cambiare mi forma de ser, pero siempre q este al lado de mi querido Trowa. Ahora te pido el favor q me lleves a la habitación de el.

- Pero usted no debe salir de la cama.

- Por favor Rashid! O me voy yo solo. (era la única forma de llegar rápido al cuarto de Trowa)

- Esta bien joven Quatre.

Rashid apenado por lo q le había dicho Quatre y comprendiendo los sentimientos de ambos chicos lo dirigió hasta el cuarto de Trowa. Este entra muy suavemente…

- Trowa… Soy yo… Quatre… - lo dice mientras le toma una mano y con la otra la resbala por el rostro dormido de Trowa –

- Quatre - dice Trowa abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Trowa estas bien q alegría, casi me muero por q yo pensé q tu…

- Yo estoy bien Quatre.

- Ahora lo veo, y quiero…

- No digas nada, el culpable fui yo, debí hablar contigo pero no tuve las fuerzas de hacerlo.

- También es culpa mía descuide muchas cosas y para colmo lastime a muchos y hasta a ti sin quererlo.

- No es …

- Eso no importa Trowa lo importante es q estás bien y te recuperaras por completo.

- Quatre podrás perdonarme?

- No hay nada q perdonar, pero ahora te pregunto, quieres estar conmigo por siempre?

- Yo… ciento q no lo merezco. –Dice volteando el rostro para no mirar a Quatre -

- Rashid se arrepiente de lo q te dijo. - Con una mano devuelve el rostro de Trowa a su posición para mirarlo -

- Yo, Quatre eres y serás lo mejor q me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

- Y tú igual para mí.

- Y te contesto q si, siempre me tendrás a tu lado…. Mi hermoso ángel.

- Quatre besa suavemente los labios de Trowa como sellando un trato, derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad y le dice: Eso ya lo se…

Ni Quatre ni Trowa se han dado cuenta; pero en el cuarto ya se encuentran Heero, Duo y Wufei q se sienten más tranquilos al verlos juntos y felices, ya q ellos dos aceptaron sus sentimientos antes q ellos mismos por sus respectivas parejas. Ahora la pareja de sus jóvenes amigos, aunque tuvo un altibajo, estarían juntos y no solo por su corazón sino también por la razón.

FIN.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del autor: Gracias por leer este capitulo, el cual se lo dedico a NOIN mi querida amiga… (Quien me exigió el capitulo, sino algo malo me pasaba n-) jajajajajjaja y a VALSED quien me hizo ver mi gran error en el capitulo uno… se q era de un capitulo pero debía explicar algunas cosillas q se me escaparon en el otro. La canción se llama EN CASA y es cantada y escrita por La Ley nn……

Espero les allá gustado.

Att.

Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka


End file.
